1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall covering method of using granite, marble or similar type stone material to produce a wall, and more particularly to a method of producing at a low cost a wall having the appearance of a granite, marble or similar type stone material and constructed from full size blocks and chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain types of buildings, it is desirable to have a very substantial appearance to the exterior walls such as may be obtained by forming the wall from granite or marble blocks or other available stone. However, such construction is prohibitively expensive for many builders. I have learned that a large amount of marble and granite is discarded or disposed of at scrap prices from which such walls may be covered using the present invention.
For example, in the manufacture of cemetery headstones as well as monuments, decorative statues and the like, blocks of granite and marble are routinely cut to a desired size. The excess stone material which is cut away may occur in the form of relatively thin rectangular slabs. Many of these slabs are of substantial size, but due to a lack of thickness and their random size, they are of little commercial value.
Similarly, in forming headstones and other objects from these materials, a stone mason will cut away chips of the stone material of varying sizes and shapes.
Many stone yards collect large amounts of this waste material and often must pay to have the material hauled away and dumped. Thus, such material is available for the asking or at a small cost to anyone willing to accept the material.